fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Magic
|kanji=Ｍｙｓｔｅｒｉｏｕｓ　Ｍａｇｉｃ |rōmaji= |english=Mysterious Magic |band=Do As Infinity |song number= 17 |starting episode=Episode 204 |ending episode=Episode 214 |previous song=STRIKE BACK |next song=BREAK OUT }} Mysterious Magic is the seventeenth opening theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by Do As Infinity. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Yume wa soutou Danger! Crazy Game! Kanaeru made Endress! Forever! Aseraseru Voiceress Whispers Kizutsuitemo akiramekirenai Nobody can stop you Omou mama ni kakemaware Wow Wow Mysterious Magic, Wow Wow Kizuna dake shinjite IBARA michi wo tsukisusume Wagamama kimama na Dreamer Mysterious Magic Nobody can stop you Omou mama ni kakemaware Wow Wow Mysterious Magic, Wow Wow Kizuna dake shinjite IBARA michi wo tsukisusume Wagamama kimama na Dreamer Nemuranu yumemiru Dreamer Mysterious Magic |-| Kanji= 夢は相当　Danger! Crazy Game! 叶えるまで　Endless! Forever! 焦らせる　Voiceless Whispers 傷ついても諦めきれない Nobody can stop you 思うままに駆け回れ　Wow Wow Mysterious Magic　Wow Wow 絆だけ信じて　イバラ道を突き進め 我がまま気ままな Dreamer Mysterious Magic Nobody can stop you 思うままに駆け回れ 　Wow Wow Mysterious Magic　Wow Wow 絆だけ信じて　イバラ道を突き進め 我がまま気ままな Dreamer 眠らぬ夢見るDreamer Mysterious Magic　 |-| English= A dream can be dangerous, like a crazy game! It can seem endless and takes forever to come true! The voiceless whispers rush me onward. I won’t give up no matter the risk to life and limb. Nobody can stop you Run around all you can. Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Believe in each other. Slice through the thorny path. Selfish and whimsical dreamer. Mysterious Magic Nobody can stop you Run around all you can. Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Believe in each other. Slice through the thorny path. Selfish and whimsical dreamer. The dreamer who dreams when not sleeping. Mysterious Magic |-| Full Version Rōmaji= Yume wa soutou Danger! Crazy Game! Kanaeru made Endless! Forever! Aseraseru Voiceless Whispers Kizutsuite mo akiramekirenai Nobody can stop you Omou mama ni kakemaware Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Kizuna dake shinjite Ibara michi o tsukisusume Wagamama kimama na Dreamer Mysterious Magic Michi wa touzen Long and Winding Road Chikazuku tabi Darkness! Evermore! Madowaseru Heartless Angel Hitorikiri ja tachiuchi dekinai Nobody knows the truth Ichikabachika kakete miro Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Joushiki ya genkai wa Monogatari no komori uta Nemuranu yumemiru Dreamer Mysterious Magic Mune no oku no Atsui honō ga Michibiiteku yo Nobody can stop you Omou mama ni kakemaware Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Kizuna dake shinjite Ibara michi o tsukisusume Wagamama kimama na Dreamer Nemuranu yumemiru Dreamer Mysterious Magic |-| Kanji= 夢は相当　Danger! Crazy Game! 叶えるまで　Endless! Forever! 焦らせる　Voiceless Whispers 傷ついても諦めきれない Nobody can stop you 思うままに駆け回れ　Wow Wow Mysterious Magic　Wow Wow 絆だけ信じて　イバラ道を突き進め 我がまま気ままな Dreamer Mysterious Magic 道は当然 Long and Winding Road 近づく たび Darkness! Evermore! 惑わせる Heartless Angel 一人きりじゃ太刀打ちできない Nobody knows the truth 一か八か 賭けて みろ Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow じょうしき や げんかい は ものがたり の 子守唄 眠らぬ 夢を みる Dreamer Mysterious Magic むね の おく の 暑い 歩脳が みちびいてく よ Nobody can stop you 思うままに駆け回れ 　Wow Wow Mysterious Magic　Wow Wow 絆だけ信じて　イバラ道を突き進め 我がまま気ままな Dreamer 眠らぬ夢見るDreamer Mysterious Magic |-| English= A dream can be dangerous, like a crazy game! It can seem endless and takes forever to come true! The voiceless whispers rush me onward. I won’t give up no matter the risk to life and limb. Nobody can stop you Run around all you can. Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Believe in each other. Slice through the thorny path. Selfish and whimsical dreamer. Mysterious Magic Of course the path is a long and winding road. Each time you approach the darkness! Evermore! Lead astray, Heartless Angel I can’t compete all alone. Nobody knows the truth Dare to bet what’s at stake! Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Common sense and limitations Lullaby of the story Sleep to see an unexpected dream. Dreamer Mysterious Magic The place of the chest Is hot while walking It will guide us Nobody can stop you Run around all you can. Wow Wow Mysterious Magic Wow Wow Believe in each other. Slice through the thorny path. Selfish and whimsical dreamer. The dreamer who dreams when not sleeping. Mysterious Magic |-| Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Theme